


Calm Before the Storm

by CrystallineInk



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineInk/pseuds/CrystallineInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU. Martin heads off for Quidditch practise. Douglas is there. Banter and sass ensues.</p><p>Based on a prompt from a writing meme on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted on Tumblr to write a three sentence drabble.
> 
> I wrote three sentences.
> 
> I was not satisfied.
> 
> Unbeta'd, un-britpick'd, all errors are mine, fuelled entirely by caffeine, you know, typical writer stuff.

Martin made his way out of the Hufflepuff dormitories with his Comet Two Sixty slung over his shoulder. He climbed the stairs into the Entrance Hall and walked straight past the Great Hall, nearly reaching the oak doors when a voice from behind caught his attention.

’Heading off to the pitch without breakfast? And here I thought I heard you complaining about needing to finish a Potions essay. Dear me, priorities are not your strong suit, are they?’ Douglas’s words carried across the hall with a condescending tone.

Martin’s shoulders slumped as he turned around and trudged over to the older boy leaning on the stone post of the main staircase. He sighed heavily and took his broom from his shoulder, staring at the portraits on the wall behind the other. ‘Yes, but we’ve got to practise for the match in two weeks. My team’s more of a mess than usual and frankly we need all the help we can get.’

Douglas scoffed. ‘Oh, now, I wouldn’t say that. I've caught a few glimpses of your practises as of late....'

Martin's eyes snapped up to the Slytherin's face in horror. 'Oh God, have you really? So you know we've been rubbish,' he groaned, bringing a hand up to rub his temple.

'Arthur seems to be coming along better than before. Has he at least learned the difference between your goal posts and the other team’s posts now?’ Douglas asked cooly.

The Hufflepuff let his hand slide from his face and drop back to his side. ‘More or less. His heart's in the right place. He still gets really excited when he has a hold of the Quaffle and loses track of which end is which sometimes, but he's better about it.'

'See?' Douglas smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a slightly smug look. 'I told you he'd learn. He's just like a puppy. Eager to please, full of energy, needs a bit of training up, but look at him go when he finally gets it right!'

With a grim tug of his lips and a shrug, Martin looked back at the portraits on the opposite wall, shuffling his feet. 'Well. At least this next match shouldn’t be as crushing of a defeat as we had against Ravenclaw.’ He sighed again and looked up at the taller Slytherin. ‘Still though. Go easy on us this match, eh? Make it look like we’re at least trying to put up a fair fight?’

Douglas smiled, pulled Martin in for a one-armed hug, and planted a soft kiss on the crown of his head. ‘Can’t promise that, but you’ll do fine. Go on, Captain. Your team’s waiting.’

Martin hummed contentedly and wrapped his own arm around Douglas's waist, returning the hug for a moment before pulling back. 'Thanks for that. See you later, then,' he muttered as he shouldered his broom again before heading out of the oak doors with a small spring in his step.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not as scary as I thought for a first upload, if I do say so! Comments are appreciated, as per usual typical writer stuff again.


End file.
